Our Story : Meet
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao. Di pertemukan saat keempatnya memutuskan untuk melihat papan pengumuman. "Oh.. sialan, kenapa dia menangis?"


**Our Story : Meet**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Huang Zi Tao & Other **

**Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao. Di pertemukan saat keempatnya memutuskan untuk melihat papan pengumuman. "Oh.. sialan, kenapa dia menangis?" **

**Rated : K +**

**Genre: Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni milik ika zordick dan Kibum sangat amat ingin ku miliki!**

**Warning: Typos, series, AU, OOC, humor failed, GS (For eomma)**

**%ika. Zordick%**

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" pekik seorang wanita cantik membangunkan sang anak yang masih memilih terlelap di dalam tidurnya. "Hei... Bangun pemalas! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" DUAGGHHH... BRUUUKK... anggaplah aku harus menarik kata-kataku yang menyatakan bahwa wanita yang merangkap sebagai ibu dari Shim Changmin adalah wanita yang cantik. Baiklah, wanita itu mengerikan seolah memiliki taring samar diantara giginya juga tanduk di atas kepalanya yang mungkin saja tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya.

"Eungghh... ini sakit _Mama_" lenguh Changmin mengusap bokong sexy—yang katanya menjadi asset terbaik miliknya untuk memikat para wanita di bangku sekolah atas nanti. "Bokong sexy ku akan terluka kemudian kau takkan pernah mendapatkan menantu. Apa kau mau?"

Mrs. Shim Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Demi apapun ingin rasanya menjitak anak semata wayang nya tersebut. "Jika kau tak segera di meja makan dalam tiga puluh menit, jangan salahkan _Papa_mu akan menghabiskan jatah makananmu, _Dear~"_ sedikit menggunakan nada erotis, sang ibu super tersebut mulai menggoda—mengancam sang anak.

"Okey... Aku segera tiba Papa! Jangan mencuri start!" pekik lelaki bertubuh jangkung dan memiliki suara tenor tersebut menyambar handuknya, berlari ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

"Oh~ Beauty Damn! Mengapa aku harus memiliki anak sepertinya!" rutuk Jaejoong, melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Terlihat sang suami—Shim Yunho tengah menikmati kopi sambil berkutat dengan buku kedokterannya. "Jerk! Mengapa aku bisa menikah dengan lelaki itu"

Baiklah Jaejoong, kudoakan harimu indah. Berapa kali kau mengumpat pagi ini hmm?

_Shim Changmin, seorang jenius olahraga yang mendapatkan persentase keberhasilan akademis—baiklah boleh aku mengucapkan sesuatu? TUHAN! Ini gila.. bahkan angkanya di bawah 10 persen. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Shim Yunho—seorang dokter umum yang sedang study spesialisnya di Seoul university dan Shim Jaejoong—ibu rumah tangga yang selalu berpenampilan sempurna._

%ika. Zordick%

"Tuan muda, _wake up!" _seorang butler dan maid membungkuk hormat pada seorang lelaki yang terlihat masih betah bergelung di dalam selimut biru tebalnya. "Tuan muda, pagi sudah menjemput anda" ucap sang butler melanjutkan kata-katanya, berharap sang tuan muda akan tersentuh untuk segera bangun.

"Eungghh" lenguhan kecil terdengar. Atau bisa juga diartikan 'Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi atau kalian ku pecat"

"_Mommy _anda mengatakan, jika anda tidak bangun sekarang juga beliau akan menyita seluruh game, gadget serta PSP anda tuan"

BRUUKK... suara selimut tebal menghantam lantai marmer terdengar. "_Shit! _bisakah penyihir itu membangunkanku sendiri?" sang tuan muda beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Memasuki kamar mandi dengan ukuran yang amat luas. "Apa anda butuh bantuan tuan muda?" tanya sang maid yang membantu sang majikan melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri, aisshh..."

"Baiklah tuan muda Cho" maid tersebut beranjak mundur.

_Cho Kyuhyun, anak tunggal kaya raya dari pasangan pengusaha yang menguasai Resort dan Hotel hampir di seluruh dunia—Cho Siwon dan model papan atas dunia yang terkenal—Cho Heechul. Jenius game dan matematika yang memperoleh persentase akademis yang luar biasa, 95% yang artinya nyaris sempurna. _

%ika. Zordick%

Teng...

Tong...

Teng...

Tong...

"Hyung bangun! Bangun!" teriak seorang remaja lelaki berpakaian SMP memukul-mukul panci di tangannya. "KIBUM HYUNG! BANGUN!" demi apapun, remaja lain yang sedang tidur terlungkup di bawah gelungan selimut itu tak terlihat terganggu.

"Thialan, dia tak terbangun juga. Ayolah... Kim Thehun, putar otakmu yang jeniuth ini" gumam remaja cadel yang tengah membangunkan hyungnimnya tadi. Tapi sepertinya cara yang sama yang ia gunakannya selama seminggu belakangan ini tak berhasil lagi. Itu artinya sang hyung sudah kebal rupanya.

"Aha!" seolah ada lampu menyala di atas kepalanya. Remaja cadel yang bernama lengkap Kim Sehun itu mengeluarkan sekeping uang sen dari dalam saku seragamnya. Ia menyeringgai mengerikan kemudian. "Maafkan Thehun yang tampan ini hyung" ucapnya dengan ekspresi mewek dibuat-buat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar sang hyung. Bersiul sesekali hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi rumahnya. CLINGGG... ia menjatuhkan uang sepuluh sen itu di depan pintu kamar mandi.

SREEETT...

Manusia yang masih bergelut di dalam selimut itu mulai bereaksi.

BRAKK...

Manusia tersebut mulai bergerak, melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

DRAAAPPP... DRAAAPPP...

Gema langkahnya terdengar di seluruh rumah sederhana. "Yack! Kim Kibum, jangan berlari di koridor rumah!" sebuah suara pekikan cempreng terdengar. Tak menghiraukan, atau mungkin remaja bernama Kim Kibum itu masih belum terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Sehun tersenyum penuh makna saat melihat hyungnimnya sudah mendekat. SREET... ia kembali mengambil sepuluh sen tercintanya dan BRUUUKK... cepat di dorongnya hyungnya ke dalam kamar mandi. BYURRR... dengan sentuhan siraman air dingin di bagian akhir.

"ARGGGHH... DINGIN!" kali ini pekikan dengan suara berat yang terdengar menggema. "Thelamat mandi hyung" ujar Sehun ceria yang langsung menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

"Damn! Cadel, I want to kill you"

_Kim kibum, si idiot yang mempunyai IQ super. Eh.. apa aku salah mengucapkan narasinya? Si jenius yang mempunyai IQ super. Persentase akademis, Oh... God! Perfect! One hundred percent. Anak dari seorang single parent—Kim Ryeowook, wanita yang memiliki rumah makan sederhana di rumah mereka yang sama sederhananya. Ia memiliki seorang adik yang usianya hanya terpaut dua tahun dengannya, si cadel yang selalu beruntung—Kim Sehun._

%ika. Zordick%

"Tao.. Tao... Wake up baby~! Kau tak ingin melihat hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini?" seorang lelaki tampan bersurai biru membuka gorden bermotif panda membiarkan cahaya matahari memasuki kamar sang buah hatinya.

"Eungghh..." lengguhan halus terdengar, remaja yang tadi terpejam di bawah selimut sekali lagi bermotif panda itu terbangun. "Se didi, I want"

"And then, go to bath soon" senyuman manis terlihat di bibir lelaki dewasa berambut biru tersebut. Membuat remaja bersurai hitam kelam turut melengkungkan bibirnya, membuat senyuman selamat pagi yang amat meneduhkan. "Hy... Look my son!" seorang lelaki lain dengan surai pirangnya memasuki kamar si remaja pecinta panda tersebut dengan setelan jas rapinya.

"Morning pipi" sapa sang remaja saat sang lelaki bersurai pirang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Mengecup cukup lama dahi sang anak yang begitu ia sayangi merupakan rutinitas paginya. "Kalau begitu bangun dan kita makan bersama, baby Tao"

Anak yang patuh, Tao beranjak dari ranjang empuknya. Ia meraih handuk yang sekali lagi bermotif panda dan mulai ritual selamat paginya. "Hei... Top, kau manis hari ini baby~" lelaki berambut pirang—seseorang yang dipanggil Tao pipi mengecup bibir lelaki berambut biru yang bersemu akibat gombalan paginya.

"Berhentilah bermesraan di kamar Tao, pipi! Didi!" pekik anak mereka dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau dengar itu. Kau membuatku malu lagi di depan Tao" rajuk Top menatap tajam GD—lelaki berambut pirang yang hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hei.. I'm so sorry"

_Huang Zi Tao, si anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan agensi yang terkenal—G-Dragon dan seorang ahli beladiri—TOP. Hei... apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? Kenapa keduanya lelaki? Ahh... aku melewatkan sesuatu rupanya, G-Dragon adalah ayah kandung si lelaki pecinta panda tersebut namun ibunya yang seorang wanita China meninggal saat melahirkan Tao. Sang ayah kemudian menikah kembali dengan seorang TOP di saat usia Tao beranjak 3 tahun. Baiklah persentase akademis seorang Huang Zi Tao, ahh... dia normal ternyata, 40 – 70 %._

_%ika. Zordick%_

Cuaca di pagi hari yang indah itu terlihat cerah. Burung-burung yang berada di perkarangan sekolah seolah ikut meramaikan suasana. Bunga-bunga terlihat bermekaran dan jangan lupakan ranting-ranting dan dedaunan hijau nan rimbut yang menambah kesan musim semi yang begitu kentara.

"Minggir... Minggir!" beberapa orang calon siswa sibuk saling berdesakan di depan papan pengumuman. Tidak sabar mengetahui apakah nama mereka ada di daftar pengumuman yang menentukan apakah mereka akan masuk di sekolah terfavorit di kota mereka.

Beberapa kali terdengar pekikan riang, membuktikan bahwa mereka lulus. Ada juga yang memasang wajah kekecewaan ketika nama mereka tidak tertera di sana. Kembali mengulang dan mencari dari awal, berharap jika mereka melewatkan nama mereka.

Tiiiiiinn...

Suara klakson terdengar, membuat beberapa orang menyingkir demi membiarkan sebuah mobil sedan mewah memasuki perkarangan sekolah yang luas. Terlihat seorang remaja tinggi dengan wajah tampan keluar dari sana. "Itu Cho Kyuhyun—ssi bukan?" beberapa diantara orang yang mengenalnya tampak berbisik.

Sepertinya calon siswa di Blossom High School, cukup menarik perhatian di hari pengumuman kelulusan yah? Bukankah dia salah satu calon yang akan mendapatkan kursi siswa populer jika dia berhasil masuk ke sekolah tersebut?

Tentu saja, dan harusnya memang seperti itu. Ia adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Penerus tunggal Cho Corporation yang merupakan perusahaan dengan penghasilan terbesar di Asia tahun ini. Dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri yang di ajarkan para ahli menner di rumahnya ia melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah. Menuju aula yang diketahuinya terdapat papan yang tertulis namanya di sana.

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" dengusnya saat di ruangan aula melihat para manusia berdesakan di depan papan bertulisan sederetan angka dan huruf. Demi game-game terbarunya yang memang belum ia mainkan rasanya ia ingin mengutuk. Harusnya ia menuruti firasatnya untuk bermain game di rumah saja dan menunggu hari sore agar ia melihat namanya di saat sepi.

Kenapa supirnya harus meninggalkannya sekarang. Sial sekali pikirnya.

"Apa kau tersesat?" sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak salah dengar? Mengapa anak sepantarannya ini dengan tinggi menjulang mengatainya tersesat?

Kyuhyun menatap orang di hadapannya ini dengan teliti. Berusaha menelusuri dari atas sampai bawah. Tinggi cek. Rambut pirang cek. Cengiran bodoh terkesan idiot cek. Jaket kasual cek. Oh.. god! Ia baru saja merusak matanya dengan bertemu seseorang yang menurutnya tak pantas untuk dilihat. Kyuhyun sedang membayangkan bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang yang bodoh yang berharap menjadi temannya dan itu artinya hari-harinya bermain game dan berduaan dengan PSPnya akan rusak.

Cukup! Ia tak ingin keindahan hidup dengan kekasihnya harus terganggu dengan kedatangan seorang 'teman'.

"Aku tak mengenalmu, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" Kyuhyun berbicara ketus membuat orang dihadapannya itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit bingung. BRUUUKKK... "Hy... come on! Watch your step!" pekik Kyuhyun saat bokong elitnya harus menyentuh lantai aula yang dingin akibat menabrak seseorang yang seperti err... "Panda" sambung anak laki-laki bertubuh menjulang yang tadi mengatai Kyuhyun sebagai mahluk tersesat.

"No... I'm human!" sanggah sang lelaki yang sekarang tengah mengenakan pakaian hitam putih seperti kostum panda plus topeng panda di kepalanya menutupi seluruh wajahnya. "Oh God... kesialan apa lagi yang kudapat kali ini? Bertemu tiang listrik dengan cengiran bodoh, ditubruk oleh panda idiot, yeah... apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?" celoteh Kyuhyun tak jelas.

JDUAAKK...

"Isshh..." Changmin—si tiang listrik dengan cengiran bodoh menurut Kyuhyun dan Tao—si panda idiot masih tetap menurut Kyuhyun meringis saat melihat adegan penendangan sang tuan muda keluarga Cho tanpa di sengaja oleh seseorang yang masih fokus dengan buku di tangannya.

"Are you ok?" Tao memandang horor pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memegangi lututnya yang menjadi korban penendangan. "Kurasa itu pasti sakit" gumam Changmin masih dengan muka meringis. "Shit! Hoi! Bodoh! Berhenti kau!" teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat seseorang dengan buku di tangannya menoleh. Menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang terbilang amat sangat datar.

Baiklah... Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat. "Kesialan yang lebih hebat dari bertemu dengan tiang listrik dengan cengiran bodoh dan ditubruk oleh panda idiot adalah di tendang oleh kutu buku dengan wajah datar" dramatisirnya dalam hati.

"Tentu saja kau! Kau menendangku sialan!" marah Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri dengan di bantu oleh Tao. Jari panjangnya menunjuk sang pria berkacamata dengan buku di tangannya. "Siapa suruh kau tiduran di lantai" jawabnya enteng membenarkan letak kacamata berframe hitam yang tak menutupi wajah tampan datarnya.

"Dia yang menyuruhku"secara asal Kyuhyun menunjuk si bocah panda. "Me?" si bocah panda memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia melirik pada Changmin, mencoba meminta penjelasan lebih. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu" Changmin memasang pose berfikirnya.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam di posisi mereka masing-masing. "Hoi..." Changmin mengangkat tangannya. Ketiga remaja lain melirik ke arah Changmin, mengeluarkan tatapan ada – apa yang di balas Changmin kembali dengan cengiran khasnya ditambah tangan yang mengelus perut ratanya. "Aku lapar, bagaimana kita makan dulu setelah itu baru berpikir lagi?" usulnya.

Si remaja dengan kostum panda lengkap itu memberikan roti di tasnya pada Changmin. "Makan ini saja dulu" sodornya yang membuat mata Changmin berbinar gembira. Hening... entah kenapa mereka merasa menatap Changmin yang sedang makan menjadi sebuah kegiatan baru yang cukup menarik.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ini membosankan, kapan papan itu akan sepi?" resah si bocah berkostum panda menghela nafasnya. Ia berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya. Sepertinya terlihat sekali ia cukup kelelahan menunggu. Berbeda dengan Changmin—si tiang listrik tersebut lebih memilih mencolek-colek lantai di dekat si panda. "Mana aku tahu, aku bukan seorang peramal" sahut Changmin asal.

Kibum—si kutubuku berwajah datar itu menyamankan posisinya yang bersandar di dinding. Ia sibuk membolak balik buku ditangannya, tak ingin terganggu sepertinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun—si kaya nan arogant lebih memilih mengrape tubuh kekasih kotaknya yang mengeluarkan suara bip.. bip.. jduarr... sedari tadi.

"Kau tak merasa kepanasan panda?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya lumayan iba dengan si panda yang tak kunjung melepaskan topengnya. Apa tidak lelah membawa benda berat seperti itu?

Tao—panda imut melirik pada Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya, kepala ini tak bisa lepas sedari tadi"

Hening...

Krik... krik...

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah horor, Changmin melotot melihat panda di sampingnya yang kini mungkin menyengir di balik topeng panda tersebut sementara Kibum, tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti hanya lirikan tajam yang berarti ia sedikit peduli dengan si panda imut tersebut.

Plokk...

Kibum menepuk tangannya, "Luar biasa" ujarnya singkat.

"Jadi... kau dari tadi berusaha menyembunyikan bahwa kau terjebak dalam kostum lucu itu?" Changmin berusaha menyimpulkan. Si panda mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menggeram, "Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau memakai kostum konyol itu di saat kau harus menunggu di waktu yang amat lama dan di tempat yang ramai seperti ini?" sembur Kyuhyun mendeplak kepala panda di sampingnya.

PLOOK...

Kali ini Kibum menimpukkan pelan buku di tangannya pada kepala si panda. "Bodoh" sekali lagi begitu singkat, jelas dan padat. Rasanya Changmin ingin sekali mendengar kata-kata yang lebih panjang dari bibir merah ranum sang kutu buku tampan tersebut.

Changmin berdiri dari posisinya. Di tariknya kepala panda dari kepala manusia yang memakainya. "HIYAAAAA" pekik sang panda. "Bantu aku!" ucap Changmin membuat dua remaja lainnya mau tak mau ikut menarik kepala panda dan Changmin yang memegangi tubuh si panda.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga" sahut Kyuhyun. "Satu..."

"Dua" sambung Kibum

"Tiga!" teriak Changmin semangat.

PLOOOPP... "Berhasil!" ingin rasanya Changmin menarikan lagu dora ketika itu. "Berhasil... berhasil.. HOREEE!" jikalau ia tak melihat wujud asli sang panda.

"Tuhan..." ungkap Kyuhyun yang memucat. Changmin menganga tak percaya, wajahnya ikut memucat. Begitu juga dengan Kibum. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik mereka sudah menjauh dari si panda. "Thankyou" ucap si panda.

Satu yang terlitas di benak ketiga remaja yang membantu si panda "Seram" sungguh mereka menyesal membuka topeng yang menunjukkan betapa sangarnya wajah di balik topeng imut tersebut. "Mampus" frontal—Changmin mengungkapkan kata hatinya lebih jujur dari Kyuhyun. Dia ingat bagaimana dengan tak manusiawinya dia menarik kepala sang panda tadi. Pasti manusia berwajah sangar ini akan mengamuk padanya nanti.

Sementara Kibum. "Ahh~" Cuma helaan nafas. Itu artinya, dia tetap yang paling misterius diantara semuanya. "KUMOHON UCAPKAN SESUATU" pekik Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan yang merasa reaksi Kibum biasa-biasa saja. Bukankah dia yang menimpuk kepala si panda dengan buku tadi?

"Maaf, kau..." Kibum membungkuk sekilas, kemudian menunjuk wajah Tao. Tao kembali memiringkan kepalanya imut, hei... ayolah, betapa imutnya orang yang kalian anggap sangar tersebut. "Panda kan?"

Hening...

Krik... krik...

"KEKONYOLAN APA ITU?" Kyuhyun berteriak tak terima. Mengapa ia bisa berkenalan dengan tiga orang idiot dalam waktu yang sama? Pertama si idiot tiang listrik, kedua idiot sangar dan ketiga idiot datar.

"I'm human!" sanggah Tao. "My name Huang Zi Tao"

"Kau orang China?" Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertanya serempak. Sementara Changmin, "Namamu mengingatkanku pada bakpao" ungkapnya jujur.

Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi begitu imut. Sementara Changmin sudah mendapat deathglare dari kedua orang lainnya. Benar-benar merusak suasana, seolah Kibum dan Kyuhyun berbicara KAU-MAU-DIBUNUHNYA-IDIOT?

"Nama kalian siapa?" Tao kembali bertanya.

"Aku... Shim Changmin" Changmin menjawab antusias. Tao tersenyum, kali ini masih terlihat begitu mengerikan di mata Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Aku tak tertarik berteman" Kibum memotong cepat saat Tao meliriknya. "Aku juga tak tertarik, terima kasih" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kedua remaja itu kemudian berjalan menjauh. Berusaha mencari jarak yang aman agar tak dekat dengan si sangar di dalam pikiran mereka.

%ika. Zordick%

Hari semakin petang, satu persatu manusia yang memenuhi papan pengumuman di aula Blossom High School kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya tinggal empat orang di sana, yang memang menunggu agar lebih leluasa mencari nama mereka di papan besar tersebut.

Kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya di saku celananya dan mulai mencari namanya dari atas. Begitu juga Kibum yang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas ransel lusuhnya. Sementara Changmin, ia sangat tahu kalau ia harus mencari dari bawah. Ia tidak begitu yakin untuk segera menemukan namanya dari atas. Ia bukan siswa yang berprestasi mencolok soal akademis. Lalu Tao, ia memilih melihat dari tengah, mencoba mencari namanya.

Hanya tiga detik, "Aku nomor dua, bagaimana bisa?" pekik Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia memang selalu yang pertama selama ini. Siapa gerangan orang yang seenak jidatnya mengambil nomor satu darinya? "Sialan! Siapa orang nomor satu ini? Aku harus menemukannya!" teriak Kyuhyun mulai tak jelas. Entahlah, ia tak mengerti ada perasaan aneh membuncah dalam dadanya. Ada rasa bahagia seperti dilepaskan dari sesuatu kesempurnaan yang selalu ia dapatkan.

Changmin berwajah ceria. "Yang jelas bukan aku, Kyuhyun—ah" ucap Changmin setelah melirik nama nomor dua yang pasti adalah nama orang yang ingin ia jadikan teman tersebut setelah sebelumnya ia berprasangkan Kyuhyun adalah mahluk tersesat.

"Kau lulus?"

"Tentu saja. Namaku nomor satu dari belakang"

Krik...

Krik...

"Kau penutup?" Kibum—si bocah kutu buku membuka suaranya. Changmin mengangguk bangga. "Hah... Tuhan masih sayang padaku, jika aku tak lulus, mama akan memotong jatah makan malamku malam ini" curhatnya yang terkesan tidak penting. "Ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun—ssi, apa yang kau lakukan jika kau menemukan orang bernama Kim Kibum ini?" tanya Changmin menunjuk nama peringkat satu tepat diatas nama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan menabrak tubuhnya dengan mobil sedanmu?"

Kretek...

Yang dimaksud sepertinya menelan ludahnya. "Atau kau akan menyekapnya di gunung terpencil di salah satu resort keluarga Cho?" lanjut Changmin kembali membuat sang pemilik nama merasakan aura dingin menusuk.

Kibum mengambil buku catatan di dalam tasnya. Menutup mulut Changmin dengan paksa menggunakan buku naas tersebut. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin terlihat tak terima. Kibum mengetuk jarinya di atas tulisan sebuah nama di sana. Demi Tuhan, Changmin tak mengerti atas nama 'Kim Kibum' yang tertulis di sana.

"Apa kau menemukan buku Kim Kibum dan berniat mengembalikannya?" tanya Changmin polos yang rasanya menambah rasa kesal luar biasa di diri Kibum. Jika boleh dia membunuh orang, mungkin ini saat yang tepat. Mengapa ia bisa mengenal orang se bodoh Shim Changmin?

Kyuhyun melirik buku tersebut, matanya membulat tak percaya. "Kau ingin membunuhku?" Kibum bertanya saat ia melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja tidak!" cegat Kyuhyun cepat. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya. "Cho Kyuhyun, bertemanlah denganku Kibum—ssi" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

Seolah mengerti, Kibum tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sedikit iba dengan seseorang yang ia kenal namanya dahulu. Si pemenang olimpiade Matematika yang tak mempunyai teman, itulah yang ia tahu dari sang pemilik nama. Kibum menghela nafasnya, apa Kyuhyun tak ingat bahwa ia juga pernah berdiri di sampingnya dan menerima gelar pemenang olimpiade juga? Bedanya dia Olimpiade Fisika. Hah... dunia memang sempit dan orang tidak saling mengenal.

"Aku berteman dengan dia" Kibum merangkul Changmin, membuat wajah sang penerima rangking terakhir itu berbinar. Ia mendapatkan teman baru? Yang benar saja? Ini akan menyenangkan...

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, seolah menerima kode singkat yang diberikan oleh Kibum. "Kalau begitu dia temanku juga" sahut Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin bertambah berbinar.

"Namaku tidak ada..." sayup-sayup suara yang terlupakan terdengar. Sontak Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh pada sumber suara.

Mereka sepertinya tidak ingat bahwa Huang Zi Tao—si panda ada diantara mereka. "Bagaimana ini?" sepertinya si panda mulai panik.

Hening...

Kyuhyun mengiba, "Hei... mungkin saja namamu terselip" entah kenapa ia tak tega melihat wajah mewek si sangar yang sempat di takutinya. "Cari lagi!"

"Tidak ada... Tidak ada..." racau Tao membuat Changmin mulai mencari dari namanya. Mencari nama Huang Zi Tao. "Huwaaa... pipi... didi... Tao tidak lulus!" tangisan raungan mulai terdengar.

Krik...

Krik...

Tiga remaja itu cukup syok melihat si sangar yang menangis di hadapan mereka. "Oh sialan! Mengapa dia menangis?" umpat Kibum mulai mencari nama Huang Zi Tao dari namanya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin ikutan panik. "Tenanglah... aku berusaha mencari namamu!" pekik Changmin menggerakkan jarinya keatas, membaca satu per satu nama di sana.

"Hei... Panda... panda..." Kyuhyun mulai bertingkah konyol untuk mendiamkan Tao yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa begitu hmm... berbeda.

"Nama Tao tidak ada didi... pipi... huwaaaa... Tao tidak masuk!"

"Astaga!" Changmin berteriak histeris sementara Kibum memberikan isyarat pada Kyuhyun agar segera membuat baby panda imut mereka diam. Yah... entah sejak kapan ia memutuskan untuk mengklaim sang panda menjadi milik mereka bertiga.

Jari Kibum dan Changmin semakin dekat akan bertemu, apakah nama si bocah panda sungguh tak ada. "Ini dia!" ujar Kibum sementara Changmin "Namanya tidak ada"

"Eh..." Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Tuhkan TIDAK ADAAA! PIPI DIDI!" pekik Tao tambah menjadi.

"Ini jelas namanya Huang Zi Tao" Kibum menunjukkan nama yang ia maksud pada Changmin. "Itu Tau... Bwang tau...". Demi Legenda Tionglong Babu yang Kibum rasa pemainnya mirip dengannya, Kibum ingin menghantukkan kepala Changmin ke papan tersebut. "Ini di tulis dalam kanji China, Min!"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu" cengir Changmin tanpa dosa. Kibum menghela nafasnya, terlihat begitu dewasa sebenarnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao. "Lihat hasil kerja kerasmu di sini" ucapnya.

Tao menghapus air matanya, entahlah Changmin bahkan mengangakan mulutnya melihat ekspresi si datar yang begitu membuatnya terkagum. Sementara Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. "Kau lulus baby panda" dan panggilan itu melekat untuk Tao.

"Kibum—ah, tersenyum sekali lagi, kumohon!" rengek Changmin kemudian.

"Brisik kau"

%ika. Zordick%

"Wei... Didi... Pipi..." Tao terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang ponselnya. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah konyol si panda sangar yang sekarang begitu imut dimata mereka. Sementara Kibum kembali menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, di sandarkannya tubuhnya di pagar sekolah, ia sepertinya harus bersedia menunggu ketiga sahabatnya di jemput terlebih dahulu.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, berusaha mengiyakan apapun cerita Tao dengan siapapun di seberang sana. "TAO LULUS DIDI, PIPI! INI HEBAT!"

Kyuhyun terkikik, Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul dan Changmin... astaga apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan melompat kegirangan seperti itu?

"Lebih hebatnya Tao mempunyai teman baru, Didi dan pipi tahu? Tiga orang, astaga! Tao senang sekali. Salah satunya bernama Shim Changmin"

Changmin langsung memasang pose berwibawanya saat namanya di sebut. "Dia itu sungguh bodoh didi, pipi. Dia memiliki cengiran seperti orang idiot dan dia amat tinggi seperti tiang listrik! Tapi dia terlihat keren dan peduli pada Tao"

Baiklah... Harus Changmin akui dia nelangsa pada awalnya. Untunglah ia di puji pada akhirnya.

"Terus Tao juga berteman dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Astaga! Dia itu arogant didi, pipi. Dia merasa dia orang yang paling hebat padahal nyatanya dia amat ceroboh." Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mengambil batu terdekat untuk di timpukkan pada panda polos mereka yang langsung di hentikan Kibum dan Changmin. "Tapi dia tampan didi, pipi. Dia orang yang hangat, dia bahkan menghibur Tao. Dia orang baik" Kyuhyun terdiam, rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Dia orang yang baik? Sepertinya Tao orang pertama yang mengatakan itu.

"Kemudian Tao berteman dengan Kibum juga. Dia sungguh datar, oh.. Tuhan. Dia seolah tak tahu cara berekspresi dengan baik. Aku heran bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan juara satu di penerimaan murid baru kali ini. Gayanya kuper didi, sepertinya kau harus membantunya untuknya bergaya." Kali ini Kibum mengeluarkan pisau sakunya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk meraut pensilnya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun cepat menghentikannya. "Tapi ia sungguh tampan didi, pipi. Dia sangat dewasa, Tao ingin seperti dia suatu hari nanti"

Kibum terdiam. Bahkan ia tak pernah mendengar dari adik cadel kurang ajarnya bahwa ia bisa dijadikan patokan. Ia bangga akan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan sekarang.

"Didi, pipi... Tao bahagia punya teman juga akhirnya. Tao akan membuat memori indah di blossom high school ini dengan mereka."

Ukiran senyuman terlihat di bibir keempatnya.

Ya... mereka baru saja memulai. Kisah mereka berempat.

Cho Kyuhyun si arogant yang tak bisa mengalah dan harus sempurna. Kim Kibum si mata duitan yang super datar. Shim Changmin yang santai dan selalu ceria dan kemudian Huang Zi Tao, si imut sangar yang manja.

Blossom High School Series

Meet

End

Baiklah... baiklah...

Di pilih.. di pilih...

Siapa yang paling populer diantara keempatnya, ayo... ayo...

Baiklah sebelumnya ika. Zordick akan menjelaskan bahwa ini FF series. Yang artinya dia bersifat one shoot tapi akan tetap bersambung di lain judul dengan tokoh-tokoh tetapnya mereka berempat.

Nah.. untuk cerita selanjutnya silahkan pilih bintang tamunya (ini bebas) dan kalian mau menceritakan siapa (yang ini silahkan pilih dari keempat tokoh utama kita).

Misalnya jika saya memilih Kim Kibum dan bintang tamunya adalah Sungmin. Maka kisah selanjutnya menitik beratkan tentang konflik pada kibum dengan Sungmin sebagai tokoh yang berperan membuat masalah itu. Bebas... bebas.. mau Boyband mana aja terserah.

Akhir kata REVIEW ok!

Bye... di chap selanjutnya.

Kibum : dialogku sedikit.

Kyuhyun : Itu karena dialogmu sudah terlalu banyak di wind story hyung

Changmin : Kibum hyung, senyum coba!

Kibum: berhenti menghapal naskah min! Syuting sudah selesai, aku tak sabar siapa yang akan banyak dialognya di series depan.

Tao: pasti bukan Tao

Kyuhyun: tentu saja, itu pasti aku

Changmin : pasti aku!

Kibum: aku tak ikutan, author ditanganku. Tapi tolonglah, kenapa aku harus begitu miskin disini?

Changmin : turut berduka hyung

Tao: hahh... Sehun~ bantu Tao

Sehun: ada apa ini? Jangan ganggu Tao hyung! Tenang hyung, thehun dithini.

Kyuhyun : si cadel datang, pegi ah...

Kibum: bye...

Changmin: dadah...

Sehun: kenapa thehun ikut di bulli? Huft.,.. akhir kata, tolong reviewnya~

Tao: didi... pipi...

GD: Top... anakmu

Top : itu anakmu

Sehun : #bawa benner. Thelamatkan panda langka :v (?)

Tao: Kalian tega! Huweeee~~~


End file.
